Listen to Me
by dewinters
Summary: Terkadang Yoongi suka menyimpan segala sesuatu sendiri. Tapi Jimin seperti selalu tau apa yang ia sembunyikan/ "Hyung, gwenchana?"/ "Dengarkan aku, jangan sampai ini terulang lagi hyung..."/ "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku"/ JiminxYoongi. MinYoon. DLDR. RnR please?


Listen to Me

By: _dewinters_

Dislaimer: I own nothing but this story

Pairing: Minyoon

Warning: BL, typo(s), OOC

.

.

Pagi itu sama saja seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya bagi Yoongi. Tidur yang cukup, setidaknya untuk tetap bertahan sampai waktu tidur selanjutnya, kemudian menjalani jadwal bersama member lainnya. Oh, ia bahkan sangat senang bisa bangun di Jepang pagi ini. Lusa akan ada konser di negeri sakura ini.

Tapi entah mengapa paginya sedikit rusak karena seseorang mencuri pandang ke arahnya sesekali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih pabbo-nya, Jimin. Sesekali sih tak apa. Tapi kalau lebih dari 10 kali dalam 30 menit kan risih juga! Ya, Yoongi menghitungnya dalam hati.

Dan kesabaran serta rasa penasaran Yoongi pun sampai pada puncaknya saat mereka bertujuh, bersama member lain, sarapan. Dengan kesal Yoongi meletakkan, nyaris bisa dibilang membuang, sumpitnya ke atas meja. "Aku sudah selesai..." ucap Yoongi yang segera beranjak pergi dari restoran hotel tempat mereka menginap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Jimin yang ikut berdiri, mungkin mengejarnya.

Sesampai di toilet, yang Yoongi lakukan hanya mencuci tangannya dan tentu berpura-pura mengabaikan Jimin yang hanya berdiri di sudut toilet. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua.

"Hyung, kau marah?"

Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal sembari membilas tangannya yang sudah berlapis busa sabun.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi berjalan ke arah _hand-dryer_ dalam diam.

"Yoongi-ah!" teriak Jimin.

Dengan kesal Yoongi akhirnya memukul kepala namja yang berisik itu. "Ya! Panggil aku hyung, pabbo!"

Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya itu akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Ayo segera kembali. Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat untuk _rehearsal_..." ucap Yoongi seraya melangkah keluar dari toilet. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena Jimin menarik tangannya, lalu memaksa tubuh Yoongi menghadap Jimin. Dan berikutnya yang dirasakan Yoongi adalah pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

"Ada yang berbeda dengan hyung hari ini. Apa hyung sakit?" tanya Jimin dengan nada khawatir. Sejak kemarin ia merasa ada yang salah atau kurang dari kekasih gulanya itu. Yah, walau kadar kemanisan Yoongi tidak berkurang sedikitpun baginya.

Sementara Yoongi yang ditanyai hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Sejujurnya memang ia merasa kurang sehat sejak tiba di Jepang tadi malam. Ia pikir itu hanya _jetlag_ biasa dan sudah berkurang sejak bangun tadi pagi. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana Jimin bisa tau?

"Hyung?" panggil Jimin lagi, takut kalau-kalau Yoongi tertidur di pelukannya.

Dengan berat hati Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jimin yang sangat nyaman itu. "Ani, aku baik-baik saja Jim. Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu..." ujar Yoongi sembari menarik Jimin keluar.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

.

.

Dan kekhawatiran Jimin semakin menjadi ketika mereka sudah dua jam berlatih. Yoongi memang memiliki kulit yang putih, tapi hari ini Jimin yakin kalau kulit kekasihnya sudah tergolong pucat karena sakit.

Beberapa kali Yoongi terdiam di tempat dan tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya. Dan ketika Yoongi melakukan hal itu untuk yang kelima kalinya, akhirnya Jimin turun tangan. Kebetulan sekali mereka sedang istirahat sejenak.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Jimin cemas. Jemari tangan kanannya mengusap pelan dahi Yoongi yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Suhu tubuh Yoongi masih normal, tidak panas layaknya orang yang sedang demam.

Yoongi segera melepaskan tangan Jimin dari dahinya dan memeluk namja itu. "Mual Jim. Pusing..." ucap Yoongi memasrahkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya itu. Ia yakin Jimin akan menahan tubuhnya dan tidak membiarkannya jatuh.

Jimin yang mendengar jawaban Yoongi malah panik. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke manajer-hyung, tapi tiba-tiba beban tubuh Yoongi menahannya. Dengan segera ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah lutut dan bahu Yoongi lalu mengendong kekasih gulanya itu.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa?" Hoseok mengekor Jimin yang tengah mendudukkan Yoongi di salah satu kursi di samping panggung.

"Ada apa dengan Yoongi?" Kali ini Jin yang bertanya. Tidak mungkin Yoongi pasrah begitu saja digendong oleh Jimin, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sementara Yoongi hanya menutup matanya dan diam, Jimin melepaskan kaitan jaket yang dipakai oleh Yoongi. "Sepertinya Yoongi-hyung sakit. Ia bilang kalau pusing dan mual tadi..." jelas Jimin. Hoseok dan Jin hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau Yoongi istirahat dulu di ruang ganti? Udara di sini kurang baik." Manajer-hyung datang bersama Namjoon kali ini menghampiri empat orang yang bergerombol itu.

"Hyung, tolong!" Suara teriakan Jungkook membuat lima orang yang bergerombol itu menoleh ke arah suara maknae mereka itu. Sementara satu orang lagi, Yoongi, masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Mungkin sudah terlelap?

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan manajer-hyung segera menghampiri Jungkook. Sedang Jin hanya mengusap lembut kepala Yoongi. Jimin juga hanya duduk di lantai dekat kaki kekasihnya itu, mengipasi Yoongi dengan kipas yang dibawa manajer-hyung tadi.

Tiga menit kemudian, dan Taehyung juga dibawa seperti Yoongi. Jin yang melihat segera mengambil salah satu kursi lipat tak jauh dari sana.

"Ada apa dengan Tae?" tanya Jimin cemas.

"Sepertinya ia juga sakit seperti Yoongi-hyung." Namjoon mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja sekarang. Jimin, gendong Yoongi ke mobil. Taehyung biar digendong olehku. Ayo..." jelas manajer-hyung panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, tiba-tiba dua orang langsung ambruk.

Dan akhirnya mereka ber-delapan pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Langit-langit berwarna putih terlihat. Keningnya mengerut. Rasanya terakhir kali ia sadar, ia masih di panggung _rehearsal_ bersama Jimin. Ia ingat kalau dibawa ke samping panggung dan duduk di kursi. Tapi jelas ia sudah berpindah sejak itu.

Hal yang Yoongi sadari kedua adalah bau khas obat. Sudah jelas kini ia berada di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan nampak Jimin sedang melamun memandang ke arah jendela kamar sambil mengusap lembut tangan kanan Yoongi.

"Jim?" panggil Yoongi pelan.

Jimin segera menolehkan kepalanya saat sadar Yoongi sudah sadar. "Hyung, gwenchana?" Nada suara Jimin terdengar sangat lembut di telinganya. Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang lain masih pergi membeli makan. Hyung lapar? Taehyung juga ikutan ambruk tadi. Dia di sebelah dan Kookie menjaganya. Tapi sepertinya ia tertidur..." jelas Jimin sambil menunjuk ranjang sebelah yang tertutup tirai.

Yoongi hanya diam mendengarkan Jimin bercerita. Jimin yang melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Yoongi menghela nafas pelan. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memaksakan diri lagi. Lihat, akhirnya hyung masuk rumah sakit. Kalau memang tidak sehat paling tidak beri tahu seseorang. Tiba-tiba hyung jatuh dan tidak ada yang menangkap bagaimana, hmm?" Nada suara Jimin bercampur aduk antara kesal dan cemas, namun kembali lembut di akhir.

"Aku sungguh takut dan khawatir tadi. Dengarkan aku, jangan sampai ini terulang lagi hyung..." ujar Jimin sambil membelai lembut surai hijau Yoongi.

"Ya, Jim. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku..." ujar Yoongi pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Jimin.

"Nah, tidur lagi saja ya. Aku akan membangungkan hyung kalau makanan sudah datang."

Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut pada puncak kepalanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan Jimin sebelum kembali terlelap.

"Jaljayo, hyung. Saranghae..."

.

.

.

End

A/N: Selamat tahun baru 2016! Semoga di tahun ini aku bisa lebih produktif lagi buat nulis. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview ff "Don't!". Ga nyangka bakal banyak yang suka itu cerita.

Semoga Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Namjoon cepat sembuh. Mari berdoa agar setahun ini semuanya sehat selalu.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
